Gramps Request
by WaeWae190
Summary: Gramp's has a request for five of his children. Doing as they're told they find their selves in a sticky situation. Will Natsu be able to tell Lucy his feelings? Will Gray realize his feelings for the obsessed water mage? Will Jella stop being so god damn stubborn? And will they all live happily ever after before a really powerful dragon kills them all? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic and I'm really bad at writing but despite that I hope that you guys like the story line and don't cry at how terrible my spelling is or the sentence structure in general...**

**I got the idea of this from a question I saw on Facebook and it was...**

**"If you were Hiro Mashima for one day and could create one episode or chapter of Fairy Tail what would you out in it?" And well me being me I had to include some of my shippings that I ship (NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe and a bit of RoWendy cause I think they are all really cute shippings) and so this is what came out of my little thinking box.**

**I also thought it would be more interesting if I put in different people's point of views and it would help you to understand the story line A LOT more...But if you don't like it then I'll probably change it...**

**But without further adieu here is my terribly awful story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy Tail or it's characters, they all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gramp's Request**

**(Normal point of view)**

It was a day like any other in Fairy Tail, a noisy fight had started to emerge from a little squabble between two people and eventually involved the whole guild. Lucy slumped down on to the counter of the bar sighing at Natsu, who was arguing with with Gray about something stupid like always. Just as Lucy took another huge sigh, giving up on staring Natsu down, Gray had bashed his forehead against Natsu's with both of their fists clenched in anger. Mirajane made her way over to the depressed looking girl with a wet glass and towel in her hands.

"What's the matter Lucy?"Mirajane asked with her trade mark smile on her face while she started to dry the glass

"Well it's almost time for the rent and I need to go on a job but whenever I go to ask Natsu about it he completely ignores me and I really don't want to do any on my own, they look too scary to do by myself." Lucy replied with a frown on her face.

"Did you ask why he was ignoring you?" Mira questioned while placing the glass down and picking up a new glass to dry.

"Yeah I did the other day but all of a sudden he said he had somewhere important to be and ran away with Happy." Lucy explained to a still smiling Mira. "He's become so distant towards me lately. He even stopped breaking into my apartment which I guess I should be glad about considering how annoying it was at times but it's been so quiet these past few day without him around..."

"Sounds like he's either trying to hide something or he's trying to tell you that you stink..." Mira joked, stacking the dry glasses on top of each other and putting them away.

* * *

**(Natsu's point of view)**

_'Damn that stupid ice bastard! He thinks he's so cool now that Juvia is all over him, saying he could get laid any time he wanted whereas I can't. I'll show that asshole that I could get laid if I wanted to...'_

"I bet you haven't even kissed a girl yet have you?" Gray spat out at Natsu with a smug smile on his face.

"O-of course I h-have" Natsu stuttered a bit trying to hide his embarrassment as much as he could.

"Oi, everyone" Gray shouted "Natsu here hasn't even kissed a girl yet!"

Everyone in the hall turned to look at a now blushing dragon slayer who had not yet experienced his first kiss. Natsu could see even Lucy, who he'd been ignoring turn around to see if it was true and by the blush on Natsu's face she could tell it was. Natsu got so angry and embarrassed that he stormed out of the guild with Happy flying behind him, trying to ignore the laughter and talk that followed after his leave.

_'Great. That's just what I needed. Not only did Gray make me a laughing stock, he revealed a secret that not even Happy knew about me. Lucy probably thinks I'm a sad loner who couldn't even get a girl to kiss him when she's probably had so many guys lining up to taste her plump pink lips...WAIT! No I can't let myself get distracted!'_

* * *

**(Lucy's point of view)**

Lucy just sat on the bar stool staring at where the pink haired dragon slayer had stood, before he stormed out with Happy, in utter surprise. Her mouth gaping open at how someone like Natsu, who she had thought always had a few girls interested in him where ever he went, had never kisses someone before. Well neither has she but that wasn't the point, she was saving her's for a very special person who she has yet to find. But she found it cute how he still hadn't had his first kiss and found herself blushing a little.

"Ara ara, Gray, always making a mess of things. But I don't know how he's gunna get out of this one, not with Natsu this embarrassed." Mira said shaking her head slowly, drawing Lucy's attention back the the beautiful barmaid.

"I feel really bad for Natsu... I think I'll go find him and see if he's okay" Lucy told Mira with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice, make sure he doesn't destroy the whole town, we don't want anymore paperwork then necessary..." Mira waved off Lucy as she chased after Natsu, determined to get him to talk to her instead of ignore her.

Lucy wished she had Natsu's inhuman nose so it would be easier to find him, it had been at least half an hour and Lucy had checked everywhere, it's like he just disappeared form Magnolia. She decided to look once more in his hut in case he came back home but instead she found herself lost in the forest.

"How the hell did I get lost?" Lucy mumbled to herself, continuing to walk deeper into the forest despite not knowing where she is.

After about ten minutes of endless walking Lucy could here faint sounds of someone punching a tree and a male's voice rather aggressive, one which she knew all too well. She slowly made her way towards the noise, trying not to make a sound, she didn't want to bother him while he was letting his anger out, that's always a bad move. Lucy finally came across an open bit of the forest with a tree in the middle, the tree looked old and beaten up, I guess that's all thanks to the pink haired boy punching and kicking it. But it was still standing no matter how hard Natsu punched it, which was very surprising considering Natsu's punch could throw someone across the room within seconds. Lucy decided to wait till he had finished letting every piece of anger out before even trying to approach him, while she waited she listened to his constant mumbles as he kept punching the tree.

* * *

**(Natsu's point of view)**

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted, punching the tree for the hundredth time already, still not satisfied at how it was still standing.

"That stupid son of a bitch! Thinking he can just blurt that out for everyone to hear! ARRGGGHHHHH!" Natsu threw one last punch and then turned around, slumping his back against the tree trunk, finally giving up, too tired to try anymore.

After about about a minute or so he had completely calmed down and was more aware of his surroundings, well aware enough to tell that there was someone in the tree line looking at him. He took in a deep sniff, trying to see who it was and froze at the sweet smell of vanilla.

Lucy.

When Lucy stepped in to the clearing Natsu was about to get up and walk away but his legs were protesting at any movement so he stayed there, being as still as he could while the blonde haired girl walked towards him.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, what now? Why is she here? How did she even find me? Is she here to make fun of me? I really can't be doing with this right now...'_

"Oh hey Luce, what brings you here?" Natsu asked trying to sound as casual as he could.

"I came to see if you were okay after what Gray said.." She answered, sitting down next to the nervous dragon slayer. "Since you rushed out and all..."

_'Damn, why did she sit next to me? If my legs weren't being so lazy right now I would've gotten up already and left... Kami she smelt so good...'_

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just gunna kill him when I next see him..." Natsu trailed off, clenching his fists on the ground.

A few minutes of silence passed when Lucy worked up the courage to ask.

"So I know this is none of my business or anything and you really don't have to answer if you don't want to but..." Lucy took a deep breath and blushed a little. "Have you actually never kissed a girl before?"

_'Fuck'_

"Ummm..." Natsu thought for a few seconds, debating whether he should tell her the truth or not. "No, no I haven't... I never really thought about it before and I didn't see it as a big deal so I was never compelled to kiss a girl before..." He finally answered looking at how the blonde would react.

* * *

**(Lucy's point of view)**

Before he answered her question, Lucy could feel tiny butterflies fluttering around her stomach, she was hoping that he still hadn't kissed a girl yet, she didn't know why, she just hoped he hadn't. The few seconds of silence killed her, it felt like hours, she needed to know.

"No, no I haven't... I never really thought about it before and I didn't see it as a big deal so I was never compelled to kiss a girl before..." Natsu answered, staring at her.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and felt her body relax, apparently she had been tensing it while waiting for Natsu to reply. She slumped her back against the tree trunk again, leaning slightly on to Natsu.

"Oh, well what about now?" The blonde asked trying her hardest not to show her smile at his response.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

_'God he's really trying to make this even more awkward then it already is...'_

"Well you said that you didn't feel compelled to kiss a girl 'before', but what about now? Do still feel the same way or do you feel differently towards it?" Lucy asked blushing a bit.

She could see Natsu thinking about it, obviously he hadn't thought about it before.

"Well I guess now that Gray brought it up I've thought about it a bit more..." Natsu trailed off.

_'Annndddddd?'_

"And I guess I'm curious about it especially with Gajeel always going on about Levy..."

_'Levy? WAIT! WHAT? Surely not, she... she would've told me...'_

"Wait Levy and Gajeel k-kissed?" Lucy asked desperately looking for an answer about her best friend.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Natsu looked at Lucy confused thinking that the blue haired girl had told her everything. By the look on Lucy's face maybe not... "It happened yesterday, Levy accidentally slipped that she liked him and apparently Gajeel felt the same way and well... one thing lead to another and long story short they made out..." Natsu blushed a little at the thought.

Lucy looked down and hugged her knees feeling sad. She leaned more on to Natsu's shoulders without even realizing it, her mind was too busy trying to take in this new information she had been given.

_'I don't get it, why wouldn't Levy tell me about this? We're best friends right? Then why?'_

"Why didn't Levy tell me?" Lucy mumbled to herself, still looking down at her feet disappointed.

"Well maybe she plans on telling you but in the right way, maybe she doesn't want you to freak out or anything considering everything that he did to her... I'm sorry I was the one to tell you, I thought Levy already told you." Natsu replied, trying to comfort the upset mage next to him, slowly he put his arm around her shoulder, making her heart beat that little bit faster.

"N-no, it's okay, I'm sure she'll tell me eventually, but I really hope she knows that I'll support her decision no matter what.." Lucy mumbled softly to Natsu, blushing a bit at his warm arm.

_'Damn, why did he have to be so warm and comfortable? Does he know how crazy this is driving me at the moment?' _

* * *

**(Natsu's point of view)**

In the few minutes of silence that followed Lucy's response, Natsu could hear her heart beating the slightest bit quicker after he had put his arm around her. If you had normal hearing you wouldn't have picked up on it but because of Natsu's dragon slayer senses and the fact that he always liked to listen to the blonde's heart beat he could tell that she liked it.

"Ne Lucy, What about you?" Natsu asked trying to start up a conversation instead of silently staring at trees.

"What about me?" Lucy asked confused, looking up too meet the pink haired boys eyes.

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Natsu couldn't help but ask, he just had to know..

He saw Lucy look away embarrassed, blushing at the question.

_'Shit, how could she look that damn cute just blushing? And she smelt so nice...hmmm, vanilla, I love vanilla...'_

"Eto... Well no, I haven't.." Lucy replied with a light blush staining her cheeks, trying to avoid the salamanders gaze.

_'Yes!'_

"Really? I thought you had men upon men after you..." Natsu said trying to sound as casual as he could, careful not to show how happy he was about it to the slightly embarrassed girl next to him.

"Well I wouldn't say I have men upon men after me but they aren't exactly the type of guy that I'm looking for, you know?" Lucy finally looked up at Natsu to see if he understood what she was trying to say.

"Yeah I get ya, it's got to be with the right person, someone you know you'll love forever..." Natsu trailed off, staring into the far distance, thinking about memories of Lucy over the past year or so, smiling faintly.

"Ha, yeah, that's exactly it... I never thought of you as the romantic type Natsu." Lucy giggled to herself, pulling the pink haired boy's attention back to her.

"Just cause I don't seem like it on the outside, doesn't mean I'm not all romantic and gooey on the inside...you can't tease me about it, okay?" Natsu stared down into her chocolate coloured eyes, grinning.

_'God her eyes were beautiful'_

"Okay, okay, I'll try not to." Lucy replied smiling back at him.

"Huh, no you have to promise me you'll never tease me about it ever!" Natsu said in protest.

"I can't promise you anything, especially when it's something I could potentially use against you for payback." Lucy laughed, looking at Natsu's pouting face.

But before they could continue their little argument Gajeel burst through the trees, looking at the two sitting at the tree trunk next to each other and gave a huge sigh.

"Finally, do you know how long it took me to get here?" Gajeel asked a bit annoyed.

"Not my fault you can't run fast enough." Natsu said smirking.

"Why you- Never mind, I didn't come here to have an argument with you fire brain. I'm simply here to deliver a message for master." Gajeel explained, calming down.

"What does he want?" Lucy asked, confused.

"He wants Natsu back at the guild so he can tell us about something really important, so you have to get there quick or he'll be angry." Gajeel said while crossing his arms and staring at the two in front of him. "I'll go ahead so I can tell the others, see ya" After that Gajeel ran off in the direction that he came in.

"Something important..." Lucy mumbled to herself as Natsu moved his arm off of her shoulder. He could here her whimper a bit in protest of the heat loss from her shoulders. He admired how cute she was.

"Well sounds like we better get back to the guild before we get in deep shit with gramps." Natsu smiled, finally able to lift his legs up.

Then suddenly as he was pushing himself up by his feet his right foot slipped on the damp grass and he fell to his left, subconsciously he put his arms out in front of him and closed his eyes, bracing for the fall. Natsu heard an adorable "Kyyaaaa!" and opened his eyes. He saw Lucy's blushing face just centimeters away from his, his forearms lay either side of her head same with his legs either side of hers. He felt a slight blush creep up on to his face and stared at the beauty in front of him.

_'Gyaaaa, how the hell did I slip? Who cares, it gave me a reason to get this close to her. Hmmm, I can see her plump cherry lips so close to mine, and the blush on her face makes her even more adorable. I wonder what her lips taste like... maybe I could... NO! I couldn't possibly do that... but then again she could just pass it off as me slipping...'_

Natsu slowly lowered down almost touching his lips with hers. He could hear her heart racing now, it was thumping so hard against her chest he was surprised that it didn't come flying out, but then again so was his. Then suddenly Natsu got up and lowered his hand to help Lucy up.

"Sorry Luce, I slipped on the grass... Are you okay?" Natsu asked, embarrassed, he looked away with his right hand outstretched to help Lucy up. He then used the other hand to rub the back of his neck, blushing at what had just happened.

"N-no it's okay, accidents happen." Lucy stuttered while grabbing Natsu's hand to help her up, letting her hair fall in front of her face to cover her blushing cheeks. "Let's just get back to the guild before master get angry"

"Race you there" Natsu grinned back at the blonde haired mage before running off for a head start.

"H-Hey, wait up! No, fair!" Lucy shouted to the boy, running after him in an attempt to catch up.

* * *

**(Lucy's point of view)**

_'Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened! Was it really an accident or did he do it on purpose? Well by the blush on his face it was probably an accident, why would he do it on purpose anyways? He has no reason to... I don't care as long as it gave me a reason to close to his abnormally warm body, and oh god, his lips, they were so close to mine... If he hadn't moved I swear I would've lost control and closed the gap between us without even thinking... Hmmm, just thinking about makes my heart race... No, I have to stop thinking about stupid things'_

Lucy shook her head, getting rid of those last few thoughts and carried on running behind Natsu. After about ten minutes they both stopped outside the guild doors. Natsu was taking deep breath while Lucy bent over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"How...the hell...are...you not...out...of breath?" Lucy asked in between pants, looking up at the smiling boy.

"Cause I'm more in shape then you are..Well looks like I win." Natsu replied, grinning and the tired blonde.

"Shud up, you win nothing" Lucy said trying to punch him in the arm but before she could actually land the punch he dodged it and went in to the guild before she could get another swing at him.

He shouted back at her "I'll collect my prize later!"

Lucy shook her head and walked in after him, finally getting her breath back. They saw the rest of the guild in the middle of the hall surrounding master, who was sitting on the counter of the bar. Natsu and Lucy joined the huddle, making sure not to draw much attention to themselves but enough so that the maser knew they were finally there.

"Good, now that we're all here we can finally get down to business. There have been confirmed rumors of Acnologia attacking innocent villages for no reasons, we have discovered all the attacks were unprovoked. We still don't know why he attacked, we assume that he's starting to get bored but we can't be too sure at the moment." Everybody in the guild tensed up at the name of the dragon that almost killed most of them, the dragon that had separated them for seven years. "The magic council know where he plans to attack next and have left it up to us to sort the problem out since we are the closes. We all know that trying to take him one on one is out of the question and so I have decided to send five people out to the town and evacuate everyone out of there into another town or if need be in to our guild."

"Where is he going to attack next?" Levy asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

"The town of Hargeon" Master replied to the blue haired girl.

_'That's where Natsu and I first met, where he saved my life and brought me back here to this very guild where I finally found my real family...'_

I turned to look at Natsu and saw anger plastered on his face, he had his fists clenched so tightly his hands turned red, ready to release all his anger at once. I placed both of my hands gently on his right fist and whispered "Don't" so that only he could here me. His hands slowly unclenched and I turned back to the master and asked "Which five of us are going?"

"Ahh, yes, of course, I have chosen these five for very specific reasons, there will be no changes or arguments." He stopped to look around at most people nodding to what he just said. "Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu will go and save those innocent people." Master jumped off of the counter and started to walk away. "You will leave tomorrow morning, Acnologia is expected to attack in about a weeks time, so that'll give you plenty of time to get them out." After that, master disappeared for the day.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's my first chapter... I'm not too sure if I like it or not but oh well... Please feel free to tell me if you like it or not in a review or if you've got anyway that I could improve it then please do tell me!**

**I do plan on writing more about the other shipping and I thought maybe I should do it in their points of views as well but for this chapter it's only Natsu's and Lucy's! :P**

**Oh and I just thought, if you want I can explain in one of the future chapters on the whole Gajeel and Levy thing that happened but if I don't get a lot of people who don't want it then I probably won't do it...**

**P.S. I'm gunna go more into detail about why Natsu was ignoring Lucy in the next chapter so yeah...**

**Anyways, it's been a really long...ummm...however long it's taken me to write this and I should really go bed for school... so enjoy!**

**Night beautiful people .**

**~Wae ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that this chapter is like over a month late but I wrote the first chapter on my crappy little net book and it kept deleting it's self and crashing and I just wanted to stab it... -.- But now I'm using my brothers laptop cause he's got a computer now and I get to keep this. Let me just say, It's SO much friggin' better then ma stupidly slow and idiotic net book. So hopefully I'll be able to write more chapters quicker and get it out to you guys to read!**

**And I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and just read my story. I really didn't expect it to get reviews on the day I posted it and I didn't think anyone would like the story but apparently I was wrong... again...**

**Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I was wondering if you wanted meh to do any lemony things or not... I've never written lemon before but there's a first thing for everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**The Night Before**

**(Lucy's point of view)**

"N-Natsu?" I asked worriedly at Natsu who had his head down. There was no reply. "Natsu, please don't ignore me again."

Still nothing. I stood there and watched him walk out of the guild doors without a single word. I hugged my arms and slowly walked out of the guild, holding back my tears. Everyone was too busy partying with everyone who was gunna leave the next morning that they didn't notice the two quietly slip away.

_'Why? I don't get it. Why does he keep ignoring me like this? If he just told me what was wrong I would've been able to help him but he never tells me anything any more. Doesn't he trust me?'_

Before I knew it I was outside my apartment. I opened the door and left the light off as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, getting changed into my pj I noticed something was off. I decided to turn the light on and I saw a pink haired dragon slayer sitting on my bed with his arms and legs crossed.

"N-Natsu!" I screamed, jumping back a bit. "How long have you been here?"

"For a while..." He answered back.

"Wait... So you saw he get changed?!" I asked, panicked.

"I turned around cause I knew you'd hit me other wise, calm down."

"Good, just... At least tell me you're here next time instead of scaring me like that."

"It's your fault, you should have turned the light on when you cam in. Why did yo keep it off?"

"Umm... I-I was just... ummm... Saving electricity!, Yeah, saving electricity, I don't wanna kill the planet..."

_'That was a close one...'_

"Are you sure cause you don't seem it?"

"I'm certain."

"Okay..." Natsu looked at me with an unconvinced face.

_'Need to change the subject quick!"_

"So, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, why am I here? I'm always here."

"Yeah but this time's different. I can tell something's up. Please tell me, I can't help you if you ignore me."

"I... I wasn't ignoring you... on purposed. I was just thinking, that's all." He tilts his head down.

"Then tell me what you were thinking about." I make my way over to my bed and sit down next to him.

"It was nothing, just daydreaming perhaps."

"Natsu, that wasn't 'nothing' it was definitely something." I turn to look at him. "Is it to do with the whole Acnologia thing? And tell me the truth."

"No. Yes. Kind of.. Shit, I don't know..."

"Natsu, please, I wanna help."

"Ha, I don't think you can this time."

"You don't know that, I could be more help then you think."

"I wanna tell you, I really want to but... I don't at the same time. I mean, what if I don't come back, you won't know but I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you yet."

"Natsu... What are you talking about?"_ I'm really worried now. What is he talking about?_

Nastu took a big sigh and finally looked up. "Ahh, fuck it, I'll probably regret it if I don't tell you now."

"Natsu, what are you talking about? You're really worrying me."

"I... I" Natsu looked straight into my eyes and said. "I..." I looked back into his eyes, not sure what was going on, not sure what to do. He started leaning closer and closer to me and I couldn't move, my body just froze. His face was just centimetres away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. "I like you Luce." And then, suddenly he kissed me. His soft pink lips were touching mine. I closed my eyes and just savoured the moment. After a couple of seconds his warm lips were gone and I wondered if it was a dream or if it really did happen. The butterflies in my stomach were bouncing about everywhere and I slowly opened my eyes. "I'm guessing from you not pushing me away and telling me to get out that you... umm... you like me too?"

I looked at his eyes and saw the excitement and joy they held. I smiled and flung my arms around his neck. "Took you long enough, slow poke." He rested his forehead on mine and just smiled while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I wasn't sure, okay? I got a few hints but I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not..."

"Seriously? How obvious could I have been? Natsu, you're so oblivious." I giggled to myself when he kissed me again and again and again. And I kissed back, so happy that this was actually happening.

* * *

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL! Okay, I'm gunna stop it there. I know it's short and I really wanna write more but-**

**1)I can't really write anything more without feed back from you people about the whole lemons thingy **

**AND 2) It's almost 4 o'clock in da morning... thank fuck it's the summer holidays! Wooooo!**

**So basically if you want the next part of the story you gotta tell me, lemon or no lemon? Oh and if you're wondering about the whole GaLe stuffs that'll b in the next chapter or the chapter after that, depends. BUT there will be some, I promise.**

**Anyways, I'm gunna watch Cry's stream now.**

**Bye**


End file.
